Big Time Rush: The Story Of Logan Mitchell
by disboyisarusher
Summary: One member of BTR has a secret past life and nobody knows... until now!
1. Chapter 1: It still haunts me

The Story Of Logan Mitchell

Chapter. 1

The tall celebrity was walking in L.A. alone, sun glasses on and thinking to himself.

Where I came from, and where I am now is a blessing. My life as a celebrity may sound fun and it is but it still comes back to haunt me, more now than ever before. Nobody knows but me, never told how I'm hurting but how can I? How can I say that my grandparents had to care for me because my dad on drugs and my mom is in prison for killing my uncle?! I look strong, I feel weak. I say I'm fixed, but inside I'm broken. Have a loving wife, Camille, two sons and a daughter, four best friends and mama Knight.

The singer went home after his walk to his wife. "Hey baby" He says happily.

"Hey love" Says Camille. They kiss and she realizes that her husband isn't his normal happy self. "You alright?" In concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" Logan says with a sigh after. He goes to their room, locks door and starts crying softly. I wish I can tell, but I can't! Not even to my wife. He says to himself.


	2. Chapter 2: I can't tell

Chapter 2

The next day Logan meets the gang to go record at Roque Records. The guys, Gustavo and Kelly notice the sadness in his eyes and heart.

"Logan," Kelly begins "You seem like something is bothering you" The rest nods in agreement with her.

"I-i'm okay, don't worry it's just one of them days." He tries to smile.

"You sure?" Carlos asks.

"Yeah" He sighs.

"You haven't been yourself at all today or yesterday"  
"I know, so?"

"Okay" Said Kendall.

At lunch, Logan ate alone not really wanting to give more information about it. _If I tell they'd say sorry and I'd cry worse. Stay strong!_


	3. Chapter 3: The dream means what?

My dad starts talking to me, but why?

"Logan please understand, I love you but I can't change who I am" "You can but you refuse to! If you loved me you BOTH would change"  
"We tried honey but it would take years and that's too much!" My mom and dad try to explain but I deny it all the way. I say you didn't try enough, you didn't love me, want me or appreciate me at all because if they did they'll change.

"We love you but" My dad starts. "It's unreal. You know that"

"Then don't talk to me again" I cry. Then suddenly everything becomes blurry. "W-whats going on?!" I scream. I wake up still screaming and crying. What the?! I think.

My wife is a hard sleeper, so are my kids. It was 8am on a Saturday so I won't hear them 'til noon. I get up, eat breakfast then check my e-mail. All spam as always. I check my phone for events and saw that it's my dad's birthday. Not even a good memory on special days, they woke up, went to "work" so they say and make me stay home alone with the nastiest babysitter. Then it caught my eye. "Mr. Ryan Mitchell out of jail and in Hollywood with wife also released Jannet Mitchell" I scream like an earthquake, then read more. "Looking for son, 5'4, light, nerd and from Minnesota"

Why now?! I repeat. After so long why now?! I didn't get it. Shaking, nervous and about cry again I didn't know what to do but change my whole identity and run to... to... AFRICA! Yeah that's pretty far. I smack myself, Snap the crap outta it Logan! I think. Then my phone rang. "Hey bro"  
"Hey man whats up" Said Kendall  
"Nothing just uhh... researching umm... p-private things online"

"You okay?"  
"Yeah sort of" I sigh.

"Okay well see you at the rink at 2"

"Yep. See ya"  
"Are you sure you're O-" I hung up still not ready but I really can't say when I'll 'Come out' about the past.

I get dressed for hockey at 11:30, everybody got up at noon as I knew they would. "Been up since 8"  
"Why daddy?" My sons Zack, Logan Jr. and Daughter Gabriell asked.

"Boring paper work" I say making a funny face at them, we all laughed. "I made you brunch! Go eat" I say smiling.

"Logan come here" I hear my wife "Good morning" She kisses me

"Morning or afternoon" I smirk.

"Boy whatever" She giggles.


	4. Chapter 4: How is this true?

I'll admit I'm wrong about not telling about them, but now I am about to explode! How could they be released?! I feel the other three are staring at me but I keep looking out the window at palm trees.  
"I had fun last night, met with my brother and we had a 'brothers night out'. Been awhile." Carlos says breaking the silence.  
"How is Antonio's family, Carlos?" James asked smiling.  
"Great! My neice is one and my nephew is four."  
Kendall noticed me being real quiet. "Did you see hockey last night Logan?"  
I nod "It was so close! They killed Florida bad man" I give a huge smile, hockey has always taken stress out of me and besides singing, it always make me forget who I am even for a second. After a few minutes during our conversation, my phone rang again. "Hey Gustavo"  
"Dog, I was looking online and something is catching my eye on Yahoo news?"  
"Uhhhh... W-what is it?" I say nervously. I am seeing the guys' faces get scared.  
"BTR's sales going down! DUH" He yells.  
"Thank God"  
"Huh?!"  
"I mean uhhh...c-crap!" I keep on thanking him in my head that it wasn't it, but if he kept looking it'd be there, clear as a bell.  
"Anyway, after your dumb hockey game with the guys get rest. Busy week! BYE" Gustavo hangs up.  
"So is it good or bad news?" Kendall, James and Carlos asked at the same time.  
"Well it's bad but not as horrible as..." I catch myself almost blurting it out.  
"As what?" Carlos said in confusion.  
"None of you guys' buisness anyway" I sigh sadly. They gave eachother confusing looks. We finally arrived at the rink at skated on the ice getting warmed up for a 'friendly game' as we call it but we know its war. "Kogan against Jarlos?"  
"Yep" James said. After we destroyed James and Carlos 8 to 21, we decided to just sit on the bench. Talked about the game, our families, Gustavo, and luckily no questions about what's happening to me but the way they looked at me, I knew they were dying to ask.  
"So what are we gonna do now fellas?" Kendall ask.  
"I'm starving, anybody else?" Carlos asks. We all nod and went to a restaurant. I brought my own water so I didn't ask for any drink.  
Looking at my phone online, I keep looking on every news site in L.A. and Minnesota for updates. Luckily I could hide my phone from my buddies. Like I said, too early to tell them, my parents might get caught soon so why bother just yet? Wait it out Logan. I say in my head. Our food came and we ate, talked and just went to the beach.  
Since we started recording, we haven't had a chance to have a boys' day out. Today was perfect for it!


	5. Chapter 5: The unthinkable

Okay it may not be my best but I wrote it in one day! Please review so I can improve! & Enjoy! :)

* * *

The next day the unthinkable happened. I was sleeping and Camille scared me awake.  
"LOGAN!"  
"What?! It's 7am!, Dang"  
"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU?!"  
"NOTHING! BABE I-"  
"LOGAN HORTENCE MITCHELL DON'T LIE"  
"IT'S TOO PERSONAL"  
She finally stopped yelling, but broke my heart. "Okay well until you tell me, I'm leaving and going to a hotel with the kids. Bye." I tried to run after her but it was too late. I burst out in tears, feeling hurt, destroyed, like my sunshine turned into a storm. Sitting on the couch, I knew I couldn't record so I called Kelly.  
"Hey, I-I can't come in today."  
"Are you okay?" Kelly said in a worried voice.  
"No" I say. "I need someone to talk to."  
"I'll be right over." It took her ten minutes as always.  
"Hey"  
"Whats the matter?" She says wiping my tears aways and sitting down.  
"I lied about my parents. T-they're not dead. They are... well were in jail for killing my uncle when I was 10."  
"W-what?"  
"I just found out by yahoo yesterday. T-they are looking for me. I am freaking out Kelly, I mean besides that they never loved me or my sister. They gave her away when she was three and I was five. I wish they took me with her to the adoption center, they only kept me for my..." I could barely finish.  
"Your what?" Kelly was crying too, couldn't believe it.  
"My brain. I got knowledge by my grandma reading books, and grandpa teaching me math. The day we all went to record and I ate alone, that's when it brought the memories back to me and maybe I didn't understand God's warning to go out of town so I won't be found by them and I didn't have the guts to tell someone. Now Camille went to a hotel with all my kids and I couldn't take it."  
Kelly understood everything now, why he was relieved when Gustavo told him about BTR's rating thinking that he found out about his folks. "Well Logan why didn't you tell at least the guys?"  
"B-because if this ends with someone getting hurt or killed it can't be you, Gustavo, the guys, my wife or kids. I'll get hurt for myself not let anyone else be because I'm scared, or I'm afraid or need help. I wouldn't f-forgive myself"  
"But if you get hurt WE w-won't forgive ourselves. We're more than a band or a manager, we're family Logan and nothing will ever change that. I'll sit next to you when you tell them. Just please Logan? Tell them." I nod looking at her. Everything that she said was right and I knew it.  
"I won't tell my kids they're too young"  
"I agree, I'll find something for them to do."  
"Thank you Kelly"  
"You're welcome honey" We end up hugging each other.


	6. Chapter 6: Starbucks

Sorry it took a min I had writers block

* * *

Chapter 6

I've decided to go do something alone after my manager's assistant left. I feel relieved now, not all the way but I glad I told Kelly. Camille is still gone and I'm in this place alone and plus I need to walk around L.A. to clear my head. I go outside and start heading to go to Starbucks. It's my favorite coffee shop. Looking around and not paying attention to who are in front of me, I accidentally bumped into a couple.  
"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." I say.  
"No problem si- Logan?" The man asks turning around.  
"Ryan?! Jannet?!"  
"It's mom and dad to you!" The lady says.  
"It was but not anymore A-and how are you out of jail?! You know I have the power to lock BOTH of you back up!"  
"Yeah about that celebrity bull crap" The man starts. "We're taking you back home."  
"Taking me back- I AM 27 AND MORE OF A MAN THAN YOU ARE FOOL." He made me go there.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?! DON'T ACT SMART."  
"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you're a dumby. So right this way Mr. and Mrs. dumbest people ever." I handled them easy.  
"Shut up!." They grabbed me tight and dropped me on the ground hard. Trying to fight back one blood dropped from my mouth, now stuck on ground, one ankle in pain and people recording videos while others helping me get them off. After the police came I was at a table drinking free coffee and a note was thrown at me.  
"Read this you morron. We know your little foolish family so either they get murdered or you come with us" After that I was done. Done running, done hiding and time to end this. I texted Kelly and she picked me up.  
"Oh my God." She said as she read the note. "Why would they?..."  
"I have no clue! ... Or do I?"  
"Well you know that they want you back, but for wrong reasons."  
"Um... they're not proud"  
"That too. OK lets take you home and tell everyone to come over"


	7. Chapter 7: I'm kidnapped!

So this is like my favorite chapter yet! Credits to Aamna for the violence part

(just fixed an error, sorry)

* * *

Chapter 7

Everybody but Camille came. Even Gustavo showed up so yes I'm mad at her!  
"Okay everyone Logan has shocking news to tell" Kelly says.  
"I-I have lied about my parents okay? They're criminals!"  
"What?" I can see the terrifying looks on everyone in shock.  
"Yeah umm T-they're not dead. They are... well were in jail for killing my uncle when I was 10"  
"Why would they?"  
"He owed them $500 for a bet and wouldn't give it." I start to cry. "Why the hell would they get out other day, automatically go hunt 'for me then beat me?! Wheres that math huh?!"  
"Logan I have known who your parents were. I never knew that though" Mama Knight said through tears.  
"So are you telling Camille?" Asked James.  
"Yeah but NOT if shes mad." I say.  
"Let us do it for you" Kendall and Carlos suggested.  
"Thanks guys" Later on at night I was in bed and I heard two people. I knew we needed a gun but Camille refused to let me buy it! I got my bat and went downstairs.  
"GET HIM!" I heard them say and a bag was thrown on me making me pass out. Two hours later I woke up tied in a van  
"Isn't this classic" I muttered. Suddenly two shadows emerge upon me. "JEFFREY?! WILL?! WHAT THE HELL?!"  
"Quiet little nerd" Will said.  
"Will tell me what the hell you doing to me"  
"You're going home, WE FREAKIN' WIN!" Jannet says.

* * *

~Camille's POV (point of view)~  
Now that Carlos told me, I hate myself for what I did to Logan. I should've known since I could guess everything else about him. Driving home I think about what to say because up untill now I've been pissed at him so yes I'm nervous. What if he hates me, then what?! I get home and run in to see him.  
"L-logan I-" It's all dark and quiet. Along with giant foot prints, Logan's bat broken in half,and stuff ruined by blood, a note catches my eye. "Dear Mrs. Idiot Mitchell, Logan will not make it out alive if you don't see this by midnight. We'll call in 10minutes" I gasp as my cell rang 10 minutes later "Where the hell is he?!"  
"He's fine for now, but you got 10 minutes to get here" The man hung up not saying where but I know it's behind that bowling alley. I rushed there like lighting and parked my car a mile away to be safe.  
"LOGAN?!" I yell running to the back.  
"HELLLLLLLLLLP!" I hear him say. I run as fast as I can trying to get to him but I was stopped by two guys and an older version of Logan "H-hello" I say backing up.

* * *

~Logan's POV (Point of view)~  
I'm so screwed! I think. "Jannet let me go! Or I- Camille!" They sit her next to me and we just stared at eachother then we both teared up.  
"I'm so sorry I left you" She said crying. "I hate myself for not knowing"  
"Babe I-"  
"No, you have every right to be really mad at me. I should've came earlier today when you told everybody. Better yet, never had left you alone"  
"OH BOOHOO!" The man says teasing us. They thank the kidnappers for finding us and they left. I looked at him mad as hell. My hands clenched up, my eye start twitching, legs wabble.  
I had broken out off the chair. "It's go time"  
The two guys that kidnapped me return to fight but my parents says they got us. Then bull comes out their mouths.  
"Logan how about we start fresh huh? We go back home, we'll buy a better house for your lovely family, leave your band and follow your real dream about being a doctor, huh?!" My mom said with her devilish fake smile.  
"NO!"  
"Then lets battle!" The people take out knife from behind me while I get ready to fight.  
"LOOK OUT LOGAN!" I heard Camille shout. My parents ran towards me from behind me so I gamble toward them and kick my dad sending him literally flying into the wall where two huge windows shatter and eight cobwebs fell on him.  
"COME ON THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" I yell.  
My mom grabs a vase and speeds towards me so I run and grab a hold of her arm and twist it.  
"OUCH!" She screams and I lose grip and in a split second she lets out a laugh and kicks me backwards landing me on my back in front of Camille.  
"Get up Logan they're coming!" She says warning me.  
I stand up and got another vase ready. "Come on then lets dance!"  
"Alright then, lets tango!" My mom yelled. She ran after me but before a finger got to me I whack her on her head making her faint. I take her knife and stabbed her making her die for good. Next thing I know, I was stabbed by my dad, didn't die but fainted for ten minutes.

"Now you'll see your friend suffer! MUH HAHAHA!" He echos.

Camille broke out of her chair and killed my dad. "Logan speak to me!" She cried.

I had woken up and sat up. I felt a tight hug "Hey! Arm! Arm ARM!" I scream.  
"Sorry!"  
"It's okay!" We went to find Jeffrey and Will who were out front.  
"How are you-" They begin  
"Shut up!"  
"Logan don't kill us we're sorry we were forced!"  
"Why believe you?!" They pull out their wallets and in it was a picture from when we were all three. I pull out mine and it was the same. Me, Jeffrey and Will all broke down and cried.


	8. Chapter 8: The flash back

Chapter 8

They took me to the E.R. to get that knife removed and everybody came to see me.  
"We should have helped you fight, we're sorry" Said Will.  
"That's why you offered to help so we'd be more powerful. Now that begins to add, but what happened back in Minnesota?"  
"Stop with the math you nerd!" Teased Kendall. We all laughed at him.  
"No!"

~Will's FB (Flash back)~

It started out as a normal day in Minnesota's summer sun blasting hot but as much snow we had we can't complain. We were going to the movies that day after lunch where we met at Inside Out Burger. We couldn't help but notice a couple staring at us and nodding.  
"May we help you with something?" I asked nicely.  
"Were you friends with a Logan Mitchell?" Ryan asked  
"The singer?" The couple nodded yes. "Maybe?"  
"Who wants to know?" Asked Jeffrey.  
"The parents"  
"Huh?!"  
"Come again?!"  
"Yeah same shocked look I had too!" The woman said. "But they changed"  
"Uh huh" I say not believing a word. "When you say 'changed', define it."  
"Quit drugs, in rehab, rejoined Church, positive attitude, jobs-" Me and Jeffrey interrupted her with laughs, we were dying! Ain't no fool hiring ex-convicts THAT fast!  
"Prove it! We need that damn proof people!" Jeffrey yelled, by then all eyes are on us four now  
"Jeff!" I slap him.  
"Fine! But seriously, proof now!" After the proof was shown everybody was shocked, we saw them helping elders, tutoring kids but of course cops all over the room, and Church.  
"I uh... wow" I was just in clear shock.  
"You can and should see them in person. We'll pay you $100" The woman said.  
"Each?"  
"Each." The man said.  
"If we get hurt?"  
"$600"  
"If we hurt them?"  
"You get not a penny."  
We shared a look to the crowd who were unsure of what to say if they were us. Jeff took in a deep breath and said "We got a deal". Truth be told I wanted to slap the skin off of Jeff. Why would he agree like that?! I gave him a I-wanna-slap-you-so-hard look.  
"So who are you anyway?" I ask politely.  
"Oh we're very sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Carson" Mr Carson said.  
"Okay nice to meet you!"  
"You too!" After the conversation, we got up and left to go to the mall and looked around.  
"So do we go?" Jeff asked.  
"I-i have no idea, but damn $100 is pretty good if I do say so myself!"  
"And that $600 gonna pay a lot of bills!"  
"So we go?"  
"Yep" We stayed at the mall for hours shopping. Minnesota has the biggest mall in America, kinda ironic that it's named 'Mall Of America'.

~Later on that night~

_It's time_ I say to myself. Me nor Jeff talked the whole ride to this nasty looking house 30 miles from his place.  
"Okay checklist: Gun"  
"Yep"  
"Armor"  
"Mmhm"  
"911 first speed dial"  
"Yeah"  
"Regret?"  
"Little bit"  
"Man up... wait huh?! Ugh Kate!"  
"Told you to hide it from your wife, Will!"  
"I did you bum! Let's just get this damn night over with!... Antes de que pea los pantalones de miedo!" I said.  
"Oh God" We went inside the house and it was beautiful!  
"Woah!"  
We followed him to the dining room and there they were, Ryan and Jannet Mitchell.  
When they noticed us, they smiled at us and we gave fake smiles back. "William Q. Luther and Jeffrey H. McWhite! It's been 21 years!" Jannet said happily and gave us hugs.  
"Hi Jannet, Ryan." We both say.  
"Don't ya mean Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell?" Ryan asked still smiling.  
"Nah, we only would if we respected you so, we won't take that back" Do you know how bad I wanted to high-five Jeff?! Good Lord Jesus!  
"F-fine we unders-stand" I can see the anger in him, oh how I loved that!  
"Let's eat!" Jannet said trying to still be nice but I see her twitching eye, her hands in a fist and that same criminal look back in her 1997 mug shot. Wasn't scary then, isn't scary now.

~Jeffrey's FB (Flash back)~

Dinner went pretty well I suppose for the most part, decent meal, nice drinks, and lovely music. I believe they've changed but I'll destroy them in a second! Okay back to Will!

~Will's FB (Flash back)~

Jeff's a fool, his brain lacks 45% of a normal brain.  
"HEY!"  
"Can it Jeff I'm talkin'!"  
"He's not Carlos dumb but 45% pretty right." Logan pointed out.  
Anyways food was good, toned everyone out untill Jannet talked "So we've been thinking-"  
"You can think?!" Everyone stared at me. "Blurted out!"  
"Well jail... jail gives... j-jail gives lots of free thinking time-"  
"Bet it do!" I am so dying tonight.  
"A-and um.. OH WHAT THE HELL!" Yep we're so dead. Sharpest knife ever. "Now shut up, and listen." We nodded in fear. "Where is he?!"  
"W-who?!"  
"Logan!"  
"H-how would we know?"  
"I don't got time for b.s. Mr. Luther!"  
"You don't deserve your son or daughter OR US!"  
"We gave her away, wasn't worth a damn penny to us!"  
"You know I used to feel bad you gave up Logan's only sister, now I feel bad you didn't give him up with her!"  
"You think we wanted to?!"  
"YOU JUST SAID 'She wasn't worth a damn penny to us', DID YOU NOT?!" I felt so good. I am a strong white dude!... 'Til we fainted by a rock hitting the back of our heads.

~10hours later, this happened!~

I woke up in a van tied next to Jeff. "Are you serious?!" I whispered extremely quiet.  
"We're alive?! Woah!" Jefrey whispered. Then a person merged up on us.  
"Heres the plan-" Jannet whispered  
"Come again?!" I yell  
"I said heres the plan-"  
"What plan?! You idiot! What damn plan?!"  
"WE'RE KIDNAPPING LOGAN, STUPID! WE ARE 10 MINUTES FROM HIS HOUSE! SO heres the bag, we go in, you throw it over him, he passes out, you put him in here, got it?"  
"So like you did us?! NO!"  
"We got a knife"  
"I-i mean g-got it!" We fake smile. 10 minutes later we arrived at Logan's mansion and went to his door, they picked the lock and we went in. Jannet wrote a note and left it on a table that's when he came down.  
"GET HIM!" I heard them say and we thew the bag on Logan making him pass out. Two hours later he woke up.  
"Isn't this classic" I hear Logan mutter. Slowly, we emerge upon him. "JEFFREY?! WILL?! WHAT THE HELL?!"

~Back to Logan's POV~

"Wow" Is all I could say. "Just wow"

* * *

Does this make up from me being busy?! 1chapter left!

* * *

translation: Antes de que pea los pantalones de miedo! - Before I pea my pants of being scared!


	9. Chapter 9: The end

Chapter 9

**2months later**

"HORTENCE LET'S GO! GET YOUR NERDY ASS DOWN HERE!" I hear kendall yell for the millionth time from downstairs.  
"I'M COMING KENDORK!" I run downstairs in a tux. Gustavo told us to dress up since it has been a two-month-painfull 'vacation'. We head out to the limo where Jo, Lucy, Katie, Camille, Stephanie, Jeff, Will, James, Carlos and Kelly were inside talking.  
"How you feel?" Jo asked me.  
"Fine, scared, thinking about running from the press." I joked and everyone chuckled.  
"You'll do fine, we got your back!" assured Lucy. Just then, my phone rang.  
"Logan Mitchell, may I help you?"  
"Hi, this is the press, are you ready?"  
I sigh. "Am I ready?... no" Camille slaps me hard. "OUCH! DAMN! YES I AM!" I hang up. "What did I say about slappin' me woman?!"  
"What did I say about being stupid?!" She shouted.  
"BURN! !" Shouted Katie. "Want ice for that, Mitchell?!"  
"Watch it little one!" I teased  
"I'm 23!"  
"And I'm 29, boo."  
Few minutes later we arrived at Rocque Records surrounded by popperatzi. Good Lord I counted 38! I start to have second thoughts. "I'm not going." I say calmly. Then I get slapped. "FINE!" We step out avoiding pictures making our way through Gustavo's secret riddle tunnel to his office.  
"Okay dog, here's what you say-"  
I sigh. "No Gustav, I'm telling the real truth."  
"You sure Logan?"  
I nod. "The fans deserve the right to know... the real truth. No doubt." I see him looking unsure as he agrees. I start walking to our conference room and cameras are flashing like crazy! "Thank you all for coming today. I am here because I have a childhood secret that has came back from the past to the present earlier this year."  
"Why were you hiding it from the fans?" A reporter asked.  
"I hid it from everybody, my wife, best friends, no one knew but me and my angel, grandmother and grandfather."  
"How did it begin?"  
"Well It started back when we were going to a ... store." _You morron!_ I think.  
"Are you lying?"  
I sigh "Okay! Okay! The real start of it all was..."

**The end.**

* * *

**Did y'all enjoy my 1st fanfic?! :D Thanks for reading! TTYL 3**


End file.
